Psycho Lover
by 143CID-AbhiTarika
Summary: A crazy idea that had been running through my mind please R&R. You'll figure out what actually happened in the second chapter, so please read it before judging me. RATED M just T here so it shows up on the list. Read at your own risk. :s
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea in mind so I thought I'd write it.

Psycho Lover:

_Tarika was sitting in her house reading a magazine when she heard a loud bang coming from upstairs. She quickly got up and got her gun from the drawer and slowly and quietly went upstairs. She walked into her room and saw that the window was broken._

_Her brows scrunched together as she walked over to inspect the window. She looked outside but saw no one. All of a sudden someone grabbed her around the waist with one hand and went close to her neck in the other hand he had a knife which was really close to Tarika's neck and was about kiss her. Tarika's spy instincts acted up and she lifted her foot and kicked him in the knee then slid her foot down and skinned his shin and finished it by stomping on his foot. He winced in pain and stepped back and dropped the knife. Tarika spun around and held up her gun. The guy was looking down and holding his leg._

_Tarika: Who are you?_

_He looked up slowly and Tarika got a good look at his features. He was tall, and well built. He had hazel coloured eyes and light brown hair that fell into his eyes, his skin was fair. In one word he was HOT._

_Tarika stared at him and then finally spoke._

_Tarika: Umm do I know you._

_He smirked seductively and walked towards her and backed her up into a wall._

_Guy (Whispering): Very well actually._

_Tarika raised an eyebrow. He moved back and scooped up his knife and put it in his back pocket and then went close to her again. Very close. She was holding her gun down and looking at him clueless._

_Guy: I'm Ashish, remember me now?_

_Tarika took another good look at him and then remembered._

_Tarika (eyes widening): you're the one who was sent to the mental hospital a couple year back weren't you? What are you doing here?_

_Ashish: haan that's me. Yaad agye? Very good. I escaped the hospital and came back to get my revenge._

_Tarika: but why are you here?_

_Ashish (yelling): because you're the one who found the evidence against me and sent me to that shitty hospital where there are other assholes who are stupid and that's not WHERE I BELONG!_

_Tarika (firm voice): SO you brutally murdered 30 girls pagal nahi ho to kya ho?_

_Ashish (smirking): 31…_

_Tarika: 31?_

_Ashish: haan in total including yours but after I have some fun like I did with the other girls and well you drove me crazy when I first saw you and always wanted to leave my mark on you._

_Tarika's eyes widened and she tried to move further back but failed miserably because of the wall. He pressed himself close to her and sandwiched her between the wall and himself._

_Tarika: Kya kar raho?_

_Ashish: SHH!_

_She tried to lift the gun up and shoot him but he grabbed it roughly and threw it aside quickly. Then he turned his attention back to her and looked her in the eyes._

_She tried to push him but he grabbed her arms and pinned them to the wall with his one hand. The other one went to her shoulder and moved her sleeve of her shoulder. She struggled like a wild cat but he was too strong for her and held her firmly._

_He leaned close to her neck and kissed it lightly. Tarika's eyes widened to twice their size and tried to shrug him off. He pressed closer to her. Every inch of his body touched hers. Tarika tried not to look scared or cry. He smirked seeing her struggle._

_Ashish: Ab pata chala kasa lagta hai to be trapped somewhere wanting to leave. _

_Tarika: Please chor do mujhe…_

_Ashish: Chor do?_

_Tarika nodded._

_Ashish: NEVER! I've resisted you too long already and when I want a girl I get her. That's what happened to all the other girls._

_Tarika remembered the girls who were murder by him and shuddered._

_He moved his lips close to her face and brushed them against her lips. Tarika turned her face to one side quickly and Ashish took the chance and kissed her neck harshly and bit it lightly. Tarika felt so useless and then got an idea. She brought up her knee and hit him hard. He doubled over in pain and crouched down Tarika kicked him in the chest and he fell back. She took the chance and ran. She ran downstairs._

_Tarika: Never thought I would be running away from such a hot guy._

_She came down and hid behind the couch. She sat down and closed her eyes and caught her breath. When she opened her eyes she saw someone's legs and looked up to find Ashish staring at her looking really mad. His fists were closed tightly and Tarika let out a muffled scream._

_She got up quickly and tried to run when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Her back hit his chest and he held her tightly around the waist._

_Ashish: Now you are never going to able to show your face out in the world. _

_He picked her up and threw her on the couch she stared up at him as he took off his jacket. She tried to get up and run again when he pushed her down again and quickly took off his shirt. He lunged for her but she ducked and fell on the ground on her stomach. She turned over and he crawled over her._

_Tarika: please let me go_

_Ashish clamped a hand over mouth and unbuttoned her sweater. Tarika's hands and feet flailed around helplessly hoping it would do something. Ashish put his weight on her knocking the wind out of her but it had also stopped her from moving. Now she felt really bad, her legs were spread wide open and Ashish was in the middle. She really hoped her Abhijeet would come save her but she knew that this wasn't a movie where the hero comes to save the heroine. She had to do something and fast then she remembered the knife that he had put in his back pocket. She wrapped her hands around him. Ashish looked surprised but also like what she was doing so didn't stop her. He buried his head in her neck and kissed her lightly. He moved back and Tarika quickly pulled her hands up. He smirked seductively and looked at her. He opened his belt and took it out. Tarika's eyes went wide once again. She tried to crawl back but he caught her leg and pulled her back causing her tank top to rise up and causing Ashish to grin and bite his lip. He took the belt and threw it aside. He leaned over her again felt every inch of her body. He slid his hand up her waist feeling her and went towards her stomach and up to her neck and face. Tarika just muffled a cry and bit her lip but then her mind went back to the knife. She wanted to do something before he actually left his mark on her or with her… She wrapped her hands around him again and her legs also so he couldn't get up again._

_Ashish (smirking): Seems like your enjoying this. I guess your boyfriend doesn't do much._

_Tarika frowned but it was true but she went back to getting the knife._

_He lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. He leaned in and kissed her cheek and she closed her eyes._

_She moved her hands down to his pocket and quickly took the knife out. Ashish felt her and tried to roll out of the way but ended up making Tarika on top of him since her feet were wrapped around him. She got up quickly so she was now sitting on him and came down to stab him when he grabbed her hand which made her try harder but he grabbed her tightly and flipped over again. Now Tarika was on the bottom again and Tarika was still holding the knife with Ashish's hand around her wrist. Her hand was held up high._

_Ashish: Trying to kill me huh… I don't think so. _

_He ripped the knife out of her hand and she took the chance and pushed him as hard as she could. He stumbled back and she got up quickly and moved out of his way. She tried to run again when Ashish grabbed her._

_Ashish: Such a wild beast aren't you? A Sexy wild beast that is._

_He smirked again and Tarika tried to loosen his grip and almost got loose when he grabbed her tighter. She struggled and ended up slapping him hard. He stepped back with shock and his face turned into a mad one as he lunged for her. She pushed her again and he got fed up and jabbed the knife straight in her stomach._

_The last word that came out of her mouth was ABHIJEET!_

_Ashish smirked and took out knife in one swift motion as she winced and gasped for breath. He looked at the blood on the knife and smiled with satisfaction#_

**A/N: GUYS I KNOW THIS IS A VERY DIFFERENT STORY BUT I WILL CONTINUE THE LAST CHAPTER TOMORROW. SORRY I KNOW IT WAS A BIT RUSHED IN THE END IT WAS HETTING LATE. PLEASE R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Guys c'mon maybe you should finish reading a story before your start bashing the writer. Do you really think I would do this to Tarika or make her seem so helpless? Guys think about it I always try and give the most importance to Tarika in all my stories. There is obviously a reason behind all this and behind me writing in ITALICS. Anyways here is the rest of the story I'm sorry if you don't like it but you have to read it if you don't want to.

Psycho Lover Part II

_The last word that came out of her mouth was ABHIJEET!_

_Ashish smirked and took out knife in one swift motion as she winced and gasped for breath. He looked at the blood on the knife and smiled with satisfaction._

Daya (shaking Abhi): Abhijeet! Abhijeet… Abhi…

Abhi: TARIKA!

Abhijeet woke up with a start. He was sweating and hot. His hair was plastered to his forehead as he looked around. He saw Daya staring at him with concern in his eyes.

Daya: Abhijeet are you ok?

Abhi: huh um yea. Just had a nightmare.

He rubbed his face and fell back into bed with a thud.

Daya: Are you sure?

Abhijeet nodded and Daya looked at him with his eyebrow raised. He went over and touched his arm.

Daya: Alright then… WOW you have very high fever.

He touched his forehead and then went and got the thermometer, water and medicine.

He checked his fever which was really high and then gave him medicine and pushed him back into the bed.

Daya: You are staying home today.

Abhi: No I'm fine.

Daya: Yea right.

Abhi: Daya leave it ACP sir will be mad.

Daya: Usse ki jinta math karo mein dekh lo gay.

Abhi: oh ok FINE!

He threw his hands in the air and then sighed. Daya smiled.

Daya: ok good, now stay here and I'm going to the bureau.

Abhi: ok bye.

Daya left and Abhijeet was laying down in bed. Every time he drifted off he would remember that psycho killer and his eyes would shoot open.

Finally he got out of bed and grabbed his phone.

He decided to call her and make sure she was ok since he had that bad dream.

Mind: Hmm I should call her and make sure she is ok.

Abhi: but she's probably at work.

Mind: She had a day off today idiot.

Abhi: oh yea.

He speed dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

She didn't. He got worried and tried again. Still no answer.

Now he was really worried, he tried her number a couple of times before he went over and slipped on a pair of jeans and a shirt and grabbed his cell, wallet, badge and gun and ran outside. He locked the door and got on his bike and quickly drove to her house. His head was spinning but he didn't care, he just wanted to make sure his Tarika was ok.

He got to her house and saw her car outside. So that meant she was at home but why wasn't she picking the phone up?

He jumped off and nearly fell from his sudden movement and pounding head.

He ran over and rang the doorbell a couple of times. Tarika went over and just opened the door when Abhijeet came tumbling in.

Tarika (eyebrow raised): Were you gonna break my door?

Abhijeet looked up at Tarika and saw that she had just came out of the shower. Her hair was all wet and she was wearing a long sleeved tee shirt and shorts. He suddenly gave her a hug tightly.

Tarika was so happy as this was the first time he had done anything serious with her after he proposed but then worry struck her face. Something must be wrong if he was hugging her after trying to break her door.

Tarika (pushing him away gently to look at his face): Abhijeet what's wrong?

She looked him in the eyes which were red from the high fever and scared from loosing Tarika.

Tarika (softly): Abhijeet?

He looked at her and hugged her again.

Abhi: I had a dream that you were getting ra… rap…

He couldn't even bring himself to say the word and just closed his eyes, but Tarika understood him perfectly well and tears stung her eyes. She hugged him back and rubbed his back.

Tarika: It's ok Abhijeet it was just a dream.

He moved his face back a bit and it touched her cheek. She moved back quickly and felt his forehead.

Tarika (concerned voice): Abhijeet! You're burning up… no wonder your having such bad dreams.

Abhijeet nodded.

Tarika: Abhijeet if you knew you had a fever than why'd you drive? Kahi kuch hojata tou?

Abhi: my main goal was to reach you and if something happened to me how was I going to reach you?

Tarika smiled at his concern and love for her. Abhijeet swayed and held his head.

Tarika's smiled instantly turned upside down and she grabbed his arm.

Tarika (pulling him): Come on Abhijeet lie down.

Abhi: no Tarika I'm fine I should get going.

He took a step and he felt imbalanced and fell but grabbed the wall and stopped himself from falling.

Tarika (holding him tightly): I see you're perfectly fine.

He smiled sheepishly.

Tarika: now c'mon

She led him to her room and made him lie down on the bed.

She turned to leaved when he grabbed her hand and got up.

Abhi: Tarika do you actually love me this much?

Tarika: Why wouldn't I and if you can come all the way here to see if I was ok with a high fever, then why wouldn't I love you Abhijeet?

Abhi: OK ok I was just asking casually.

Tarika: I love you Abhijeet.

Abhi: I love you too.

He leaned close to her and kissed her cheek and she blushed madly as this was his first time being so close to her.

He smiled when he saw her blushing.

Abhi (innocently): Kya hua?

Tarika nodded no and went towards the door. He grabbed her hand and pushed the door closed. He pushed her towards the door so she was in between it.

Abhi: I won't let you leave like that. I came all the way here just for you and this is how you thank me?

Tarika: Did I tell you to come here?

His face dropped.

Tarika (quickly): That's not what I meant Abhijeet. I'm sorry.

He moved back a bit and was about to turn around when Tarika caught his hand and turned him around again and pulled him close to herself and leaned up and kissed his lips. He was shocked but then smiled and kissed her back. Their lips locked until they were both out of breath and they parted.

Tarika looked away and blushed. She tried to move but couldn't because Abhijeet had her pressed between the door and himself. He pinned her hands to the door and kissed his neck lightly. Tarika was surprised as this was the first time he had been so close to her and serious.

Tarika: Abhi…

Abhi (putting a hand on her lips): Shh. Tarika promise you'll never leave me for anyone else.

Tarika: but Abhi…

Abhi: Tarika just promise me… I can't live without you and can't see you in trouble.

Tarika: ok ok relax. I promise…

He smiled.

Tarika (innocently):…but what if the guy is cuter and hotter than you and smarter?

Abhijeet remembered what she had said in his dream.

_Tarika: I never thought I would be running away from such a hot guy._

Abhijeet looked angry and then looked down and turned away.

Tarika: Hey (turned his face towards her) I was joking relax. I'll never leave you I promise. Even if I find a guy who looks million times better than you which is kind of impossible considering you're so dashing and handsome well except maybe Daya is a little better looking than you.

Abhi: HEYY! Are you hitting on my best friend?

Tarika (smiling): I'm joking you're my sharpshooter best boyfriend ever ok and I love you and only you.

He smiled and hugged her again. He picked her up and walked over to the bed and put her down. He crawled over her and Tarika's heart hammered in her chest. She looked up at him with a scared expression and leaned down and kissed her neck lightly. His legs were on either side of her and her arms were around his neck and her eyes were closed.

He kissed her lips lightly and enjoyed her expressions. He moved back and went on his knees. He was still over her and he took off his shirt and threw it aside. Tarika just looked at him and then his hot hard built body. He came back down and kissed her nose and then moved to her cheek and then kissed her lips and moved down to her neck. She had one hand on his back and the other in his hair.

HE moved back and pulled off her shirt quickly before she could even react her shirt was off. Her heart was beating fast as he looked her in the eyes.

Abhi: I love you Tarika. He kissed her stomach lightly and dragged his lips up feeling her entire body and came back to her lips he kissed them and turned her over still kissing her. She pulled back and looked at him. Now she was over him and she kissed his cheek and neck. She kissed his chest and then but her head down on his chest and closed her eyes. Abhijeet hugged her tightly and closed his eyes. They both drifted off.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this and hopefully given this story a second thought and I know this is a very different story but I still hope you will comment and next time I will not write such stories if you didn't like it. I'm sorry If I hurt anyone's beliefs or feelings.


End file.
